TV Shop (Philippines) by Brendan McCarthy and his company: The "Value Vision" of today but George Soros and company is going crazy
January 5, 2015-present Naalala ang mga VO lines..."But wait, there's more...!", tapos "just call Value Vision on/at 890-23-45", at "Our operators are standing by to take your call (VO pronounces as 'coal')", at iba pa? Yan ang Value Vision. Sumahimpapawid nang una noong mga 1994 sa ABS-CBN 2 (hanggang 1996 tapos pinalit ng Quantum Showcase hanggang 1998)/STUDIO 23, PTV 4 (dating NBN 4), RPN 9 (mula 2000 hanggang 2007 hanggang pinalitan siya ng HSN (Home Shopping Network) at CS/9), IBC 13, SBN 21 (bago naging ETC) at RJTV 29 (bago naging 2nd Avenue tapos nung nawala ang 2nd Avenue at nung pagbalik ng RJTV-29, nabalik muli siya ay "TV SHOP"). Noong 1998 ang Value Vision ay nagsimula nang sumahimpapawid sa ZOE TV 11 na inilunsad noong April 1998 at kilala ang tagapagsalita/Voice Over nito ay si Brendan Mccarthy. Ang bilang ng telepono ay dapat itong tawagan noon ay 890-23-45 (minsan sa defunct channel ng Dream-Satellite-TV and ABS-CBN TV-Plus na 4UTV na sumahimpapawid noong una pang bahagi ng taong.2000 ay 838-99-99 (IBC) and 786-99-88 (RPN). Noon, mga produkto nito noon ay ang mga sumusunod: * Dura Lube * Handy Chef * Slim'N'Lift Silhouette * Slim'N'Lift Supreme * George Foreman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Grilling Machine * Neo Shaper * 6 Second Storage * Jump Start Juicer * Barry's Bootcamp * Bodipod 21 * Majestic * Table Mate * Kitchen Thongs * ILite Candles * Lord's Prayer Cross * Body Slender * Rocket Chef * Touch Me * Tornado Fuel Saver * Fit N' Fold Strider * Roto Express * Pro V Stainless Contour Pro Knives * Sensi Clear * Clean Green Steamer * Body Shaper * Salon Styler * Mako Chef Knives * Time Works * SteraDental * Siluet 40 * Thunder Stick Pro * Restore 4 * Windsor Pilates * Air-O-Space Bed * GS27 * Victoria Principal's Secret * AbSwing * Ab Doer * Funyaki * Energy Sprayer * Nativity Cross * Derma Wand * Aston Super Wrench * Rock 'n Thru Time (para sa ayaw ng kanta ng mga tao sa Mainland Europe, Spotify at iTunes) * Pasta Pro * Carbo Tame at Breathe Thin ni Arsi Baltazar * at marami pang iba. Narito ang spiel ni Brendan McCarthy sa VV.. "This amazing product normally sells for Php______. But if you call and order right now, we'll slash Php______ off your price. Now it's all yours for an incredibly low low price of only Php_______. Wow! What an absolutely incredibly offer!" "Now it's your chance for this amazing product and if you call and order right now it's all yours for an incredibly low low price of only Php_______." "So just call Value Vision on/at 890-23-45. That's 890-23-45. Our operators are standing by right now to take your call. We accept all credits cards, cheque, and COD (Cash-on-Delivery), So come on and pick up your phone and call 890-23-45. That number again, 890-23-45 right now." Sa huling bahagi ng 2010, eto na ang huling taon ng pagsasahimpapawid ng VV, dito na maraming produkto nito ay ang Clean and Green Steamer, Funyaki, Sonic 1, Salon Styler, at iba pa. Sa parehong taon ay naglaho na sa himpapawid ang VV, at ang mga natitirang TV Shopping infomercials gaya ng Winner TV Shopping, na naglaho noong 2013, ang EZ Shop, na nagsimula noong 2003 at naging longest running infomercial, kinatulad ng Home Shopping Network at O Shopping. At ngayon, kilala na bilang revival ng Value Vision, ang TV Shop. Nauuna itong napanood sa Telenovela Channel noong huling bahagi ng 2014, bilang kapalit ng TeleVShop, tapos sa IBC-13 & PTV-4 noong 2015 at naulit sa RJTV-29 pagkatapos nawala ang 2nd Avenue ng Solar kaya ETC nalang ang natitirang channel na broadcast mula sa Solar. Unang napanood nito ay ang Power Press Juicer na sinundan ng Express Color at Bladelock Outdoorsman. Ngayon, si McCarthy pa rin ang naghawak bilang VO. Ngayon ay maaring tawagan ay 838-99-99 (sabi sa VO ay double-9 tapos apat na beses itong nagsabi ng '9'),Tapos, 'di binanggitan ng VO ang presyo nito kaya, nilagayan ito ng "Special Discounted Price For All TV Viewers". Iba na ang spiel ni McCarthy pati ang current number ng TV Shop.Sa tingin n'yo, Kiwi accent si Brendan McCarthy. Lahat ng mga nasabi niya sa spell eh, iba ang pronounce niya. Panoorin siya para malaman nyo, at mag-iwan ng comment. Current products of TV Shop aired: * Stonedine (Special Discounted Price) * The Renovator (Special Discounted Price) * Nativity Cross (Special Discounted Price) * Miracle Slimming Camisole * Tutty Fruity (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) * Soup Mate (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) * Colorwash Shampoo (Special Discounted Price) * Express Color (Special Discounted Price) * Maximizer Styler (Special Discounted Price) * Gymform Ab Generator (Special Discounted Price) * Ultimate Chopper (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Handy Chef (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Super Solution (Special Discounted Price) * Thermo Shaper (Special Discounted Price) * Rock 'n Thru Time (Phillip Palmer) (Special Discounted Price) * Restore 4 (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * SteraDental (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Turbo Tiger (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Bodipod 21 (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * iLite Candles (Special Discounted Price) * Table Mate (Special Discounted Price) * EZ Freezy (Chef Richard) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Sim Saver (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) * Funyaki Indoor Grill (Chef Richard) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Kitchen Thongs (Special Discounted Price) * 9 Minute Marinator (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Acutrue Invisible Hearing Device (Special Discounted Price) * Time Works (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Formuclear Skin Tag Remover (Special Discounted Price) * Air-O-Space 5-in-1 Sofa Bed (Phillip Palmer) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Cable Zipper (Phillip Palmer) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Pet Meassager (Special Discounted Price) * Derma Wand (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Pancake Wizard (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Chef-O-Matic Pro (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Pasta Pro (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Secret Extensions (Special Discounted Price) * Mako Chef Knives (Brendan McCarthy and Chef Richard) (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Perfect Pearl (Special Discounted Price) * Pill Prompter (Brendan McCarthy) (Special Discounted Price) * George Foreman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Grilling Machine (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Bladelock Outdoorsman Knives (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) * Power Express Juicer (Special Discounted Price) * Savormatic (Special Discounted Price) (Look at All You're Getting) 'Brendan McCarthy' :The Creative One :TV Shop Philippines :January 2015 – Present :Makati City, Metro Manila, Philippines :TV Shop Philippines is the Number one TV, Online & Mobile Shopping Company in the Philippines. Eff off, Soros. . :Owner :CNI :December 1998